The 5 in 1 Bride
by BakaOniisan
Summary: Abnormality O-01-XX5 is a young woman in a wedding dress with a bouquet of white roses. Like many other Abnormalities,she can breach by turning into [OMITTED]! There is something weird about her though: her five differents personnalities. She claims to be Quintuplets... That's why we call her: 'The 5 in 1 Bride.' We must keep Agent Fuutarou alive at all cost. LobotomyCorp crossover
1. Prologue

_Prologue: Breach_

_.xXxXX...I..._

_.._I-I-I… I r-R-Rrrrrremember the first time I met the-them-tHeM-THemer-H-Her?-_

_I remember the first time I met __**her...**_

"_**TaKE _ wiTH uS… _ COulD bE uSefUL..."**_

"_**...WelcOME tO LOBotoMY COrporatIoN…"**_

"What…?"

* * *

_Lobotomy Corporation_

Lobotomy Corporation was a company that was known for producing energy for the world. However, this company in particular was truly mysterious as no one knew where the facilities were located in the map, how they produced the energy, and the employees didn't have the right to share any information.

The only thing people knew was that they produce energy out of 'Abnormalities', and of course, they didn't explain what they were.

This company was already the target of lots of rumors: the facilities were underground, it's an evil society, abnormalities were monsters, etc…

What people didn't know… Was that most of those rumors were true and were started by the company itself.

"_Hiding the secrets in plain sight"_ They would say.

Abnormalities were creatures classed by danger level from ZAYIN to ALEPH, with the latter being the most dangerous. And even if some aren't very dangerous and are pretty docile, when they breach and start roaming the facility, it's a completely different story...

* * *

In one of Lobotomy's Underground Facilities, a ferocious roar resonated in the hallway, quickly followed by battlenoises.

"Watch out for the paw!" someone yelled.

In one big orange room were five persons, each wearing particular clothes and wielding unique weapons, they were facing a huge beast that kept trying to swat them away with its giant furry paws.

When one of them managed to sneak behind the creature, they had to be careful of the long reptilian tail that could sweep them off their feet and into a wall.

There already two people who have fallen from the attacks of the beast.

The monster's ears popped up, more agents were coming. It tried to turn and escape through one of the corridors, but there was already a half-dozen heavy armored agents blocking its way. The creature roared in anger and stress as it rose a paw up to swipe them away.

But then pain stung violently as the big fin on its back got shot. The monster yelped in pain, then quickly shielded itself with its paws and hardened shell covering its body.

The scales and thick fur were enough to endure the bullets and energy aimed at it. However, one of the agent, armed with a weird black bandaged blade ran forward and slashed at its paw.

Blood spurted from the cut as blue sparks emerged from the impact. The monster screamed in pain and managed to push away the assailant with its long tail.

"It's almost down! Get ready to finish i-"

"STOP!" Someone suddenly yelled.

Then they ran past the agents and stood between them and the monster, arms spread wide in a protective stance.

"Agent… You know that we have the right to put you down if you get in the way of a suppression, right?" the leader said in a serious and threatening tone.

"I-I know! But it's just-"

"Step aside. Now. The Abnormality needs to be suppressed. This is your one and final warning."

But the agent didn't move, except for some trembling from stress and fear.

"Have it your way… Everyone! Get ready to-" The leader exclaimed, but was cut off by a vibrating sound from his pocket.

It was his tablet. He pulled it from his jacket and read the message, his eyes widened as he looked up to the Agent in front of him. The ones behind him had the same reaction.

Said agent looked confused, then understood they were looking _past _him. He slowly, shakily turned around to look at the creature he was protecting. It _was _pretty silent...

The monster stopped any show of hostility, it was _staring_ at him.

Not with hunger, or rage or anything. Just staring calmly at him with its ten eyes.

"Agent. Please escort the Abnormality to its chamber," the leader suddenly said before gesturing to the other agents to leave the room and go back to work.

"What?! I- Uh… Alright."

The Agent turned towards the monster who was still staring at him. He slowly raised his hand.

"Please follow me to your room?" he asked.

The creature's eyes stared at the hand pair by pair before it slowly raised its front giant bear paw. The Agent closed his eyes in anticipation of an attack, but instead the monster gently placed its paw on the palm of the man.

"A-Alright. Let's go." he said before marching towards the corridors.

After a few minutes of walking, and after some confused stares, they arrived in front of the metal door leading to the Abnormality's chamber. No matter how many times he saw that door, the Agent was still wondering how on Earth any big abnormality like the one he was guiding could come out of a door his size.

Then again, monsters and magic were real, so there isn't much to discuss he guessed.

Once inside the room, the Agent asked the creature to go to its side, behind a yellow-black striped line on the floor.

"Alright then… I guess I'll be going now. See you soon." the Agent said before turning towards the exit.

But something he didn't expect froze him in place.

"Fuutarou… Uesugi-kun…" he heard the creature say.

"Y-Yes. That's me! Wow, I didn't expect you to talk in this form. What can I do for you? Do you need anything?" He faced the Abnormality, a bit of excitement in his voice.

The creature turned its head(s?) to stare at the man, the blue eyes shining under the darkness by the veil.

"Where's… Raiha…?" it asked.

The Agent tilted his head to the side, squinting his eyes in confusion. He started thinking, raised an eyebrow then brought a hand on top of his head to scratch it as if searching in his memories. He then sighed.

"I'm sorry, but… who's Raiha?" he asked back.

The creature's eyes widened as it fell silent. It didn't answer the Agent, and instead just laid down on the floor, sobbing silently.

Agent Fuutarou wanted to ask what was wrong, but he already spent too much time in this room. He did just piss off a superior by not following orders. He announced his departure and the automatic metal door closed behind him. If the monster heard him, it didn't show it.

The Abnormality didn't stop its sobbing as smoke started to come out of the shell, enveloping it.

When the mist dissipated, a young woman with red hair and a wedding dress was laying on the ground instead. She slowly stood up, drying her tears, a bouquet of white roses materialized in her hands. She brought it to her face.

The transparent veil over her face didn't obstruct her beauty. She closed her mesmerizing sapphire blue eyes as a single tear rolled over her cheek.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered to herself.

—**XxXxXxX—**

**The Quintessential Quintuplets**

_**X**_

**Lobotomy Corporation **

_**The 5 in 1 Bride**_

* * *

**Baka's notes:** Well here you go, a new story in progress!

What happened to the quints? To Fuutarou?

How did they end up at Lobotomy, you'll find out by reading this story

But first, I'll write the next chapter of Slayers

See you soon guys!


	2. Chapter1

_Chapter 1: New Place_

"_Wh-What happened to you?"_

"_P-Please help us! We don't know what happened!"_

"_I-I'll try to find something out! I'll call your father!"_

"_NO!"_

"_C-Calm down!"_

"_**RRA-RRAAA-RRRAAAAAAAAAARHGHHHHH!"**_

* * *

_She_ opened her eyes and only saw unfamiliarity all around _her_. _She_ was in a strange room with monitors and all kinds of scientific stuff _she _had never seen before. When _she_ looked down, _she_ noticed that _she_ was wearing a dress, a wedding dress. The most beautiful one _her_ eyes have ever seen. On the bed _she _was sleeping, was a bouquet of white roses. But most importantly, _she_ was alone.

"Hello?"

That's when it started.

"_Someone there?" "Nino?" "Miku?" "Yotsuba!" "Ichika, are you there?" "Itsuki! Where are you?!"_

"Waait!" _She_ yelled, something was wrong.

Something was very wrong, all those voices… Were coming out of the same place… _her_ mouth.

"_Wh-What the hell?" "What is going on?" "Is it me or was that coming from me?" "I didn't-"_

"_Nino..." "Yes, Miku?" "Can you… Raise your right arm?" _

_She _didn't move an inch.

"_Nino?" "I won't!" "Why?" "Because I'm scared!" "I'll do it then!" "Itsuki wait!"_

_She_ raised her arm… And everyone screamed as it was _her_ arm that was raised.

"_I-I didn't!" "W-Wait, calm down everyone!" "What is going on?!"_

"Is there a mirror in this room?!" _she_ yelled aloud.

A loud 'thud' was heard coming from the small cabinet near the only door of the room.

_She_ hesitantly approached the cupboard and reached for the handle.

"_W-Wait! What if it's dangerous?" "Calm down, Yotsuba…" "But Miku!" _

_She_ opened the cabinet and only found a small mirror in it, nothing else. _She_ grabbed it and raised it to _her _face, but _her_ eyes were still closed at that moment.

"_I'm scared to look…" "Me too…" "But we have too…" "Ichika…" "We have to know what is going on…"_

_She_ opened her eyes and what was staring at her back through the mirror froze _her_ blood.

It was the face of the Quintuplets… but at the same time it was none of them.

"Who… Is that?" _She _asked no one in particular.

"_Wh- Are we all…" "In the same body?"_

Suddenly, a voice came out of a speakerphone they didn't know existed.

"Hello, O-01-XX5, please prepare yourself for the day of work. An employee will come to your room in a short instant."

"Ku- Who's there?!" _She_ yelled.

"_O-01-XX5?" "Is that us?" "Why do we have a designated number?"_

As announced by the voice, the only door to the room suddenly opened and a small woman dressed in a formal suit with short green hair tied into a little palm tree on top of her head. She had her left eye green and the other light blue. But most importantly, her skin was white as snow.

"Hello, I'll be doing your very first work, Abnormality O-01-XX5, I know it's your first day in our company as an Energy resource so if you have any questions, I'll answer them if I can." she said while looking at the woman in the wedding dress.

"_L-Let's each ask one question at a time." "Good idea Itsuki, you go first!" "Wh-what? A-Alright…"_

"Uh… What did you mean by Abnormality?" _She_ asked.

"Right. Abnormalities are what we call anything that isn't 'normal' and that are confined in rooms like these. Sorry to say, but you're one of them now. I remember reading a file about you saying that you were once human. But you're not anymore."

"Wh-What are you talking about?!"

The woman sighed, "I mean, look at your skin, it's not white right?"

_She_ looked at her exposed skin on her arms, the woman was right, it's pale but not white. But what does her skin color have anything to do with the situation?

"White skin shows that you are human in Lobotomy Corporation facilities. The fact that you're not white as snow shows that you're no longer human."

"_We… We're no longer human…?" "H-How? What happened to us?!" _

"Where… Are we, you mentioned Lobotomy Corp?" _She_ asked.

"That's right, we're in an underground Facility of Lobotomy Corp, the Energy producing company. As to where exactly, I can't divulge this information. And you are one of the energy resources." The woman kept explaining, "Any more questions?"

"Yes… How did my sisters and I fused into this body?"

"Say what now?"

"My sisters! We are quintuplets and we just woke up in this body! Which is none of our original body! What happened to us?"

"I see, so you have five personalities in your head?"

"P-personalities! No! We're people! But yeah… it seems like we're all in here… We can talk inside our head…"

"I see. Well at least it gives us some hints of what surname we can give you, O-01-XX5. You'll get a name soon enough."

"We have a name!"

"I'm afraid that it doesn't matter between these walls." The woman responded, "Anything else?"

_She _didn't know what to say, _she_ was too confused to speak, the voices in her head were all screaming at the same time.

"If you don't have any more questions, I'll be taking my leave." the woman said before turning around.

"W-Wait! Can we leave this room?"

"Well, the door isn't locked. But if you get out without permission… it will be considered a breach, and we'll have to suppress you."

"S-Suppress?"

"Goodbye." the woman left the room.

* * *

"_How long have we been here? Days? Months?" "Just a few hours Yostuba."_

She was sitting on her bed, tired. And it's only been a few hours since she woke up in this room at that strange facility.

And during those few hours, _she_ got many visitors, employees from Lobotomy to _test_ all kinds of works on her… It wasn't as bad as it sounds,'Instinct' and 'Insight' work were pleasant as they mostly meant being fed, playing games, any kind, and cleaning the room. And the man who came to do those works was kind enough to at least present himself as Connor.

Then there was 'Attachment' work which was just talking. _She _could ask questions and she would get answers.

But the last kind of work… The 'Repression' work… The girls really hated it. It was… painful.

_She _was just happy that they understood that 'it won't work on her' and won't do it again.

Also, _she _learned that they were working on a new name for _her_.

"_We're really trapped here…" "I wanna go home…" "Me too Miku…" "Do you think Dad knows where we are?" "What about Fu-"_

The doors suddenly opened and _she_ stood up immediately in a startle.

"Hi there, sorry if I startled you."

The agent was male, rather tall… But his face froze the Abnormality and the girls inside her head. None of them could utter a word when their eyes landed on the employee.

He was a young man with bluish-black hair styled in a bowl cut with two strands sticking up from the back of his head. He had tired black eyes. His skin was white like the other employees.

"I'm Fuutarou Uesugi, I'll be doing some Attachment work with you today." he presented himself with a bow, "Alright so, what c-"

"FUUTAROU!" The Abnormality exclaimed and nearly jumped on the man…

...If he didn't jump back and pointed a _gun_ at her.

"Wh-What the-?"

"A-Ah! Sorry. You startled me." he apologized and put the gun down, "Please stay behind the stripe on the floor for security…"

"Uesugi! What are you doing? It's me! I mean us! It's us!"

"Uh… I'm afraid that you have the wrong person, I have never seen you before in my life, Mrs. Bride." The man sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"...'Mrs. Bride'?"

"Yeah, your nickname, the Five-in-One Bride. Because of your multiple personalities in your mind."

"Fuutarou! It's us, the Nakano sisters! Ichika, Nino, Miku, Yotsuba and Itsuki! Don't you remember us?!" she was practically screaming with tears in her eyes, "You're our tutor!"

"I-... Listen, I've been working for Lobotomy for years now… I rarely even leave the Facility… I'm not the one you think… Sorry."

"B-But… I don't understand..." the Bride said sadly, sitting down on the bed.

"Uh… Anyway… Do you have any questions? Or something you'd like to talk about?" Fuutarou asked but she didn't answer.

In fact, they spent the rest of his time in the room in silence. The Bride didn't speak a single sentence, she was just silently sobbing and trembling.

The Lobotomy Agent didn't know what to do, he knew that some Abnormalities cried but none of the very few reports of the Bride spoke about her crying. He should note that down, maybe it was something he said?

But it was time for him to leave and get ready for the next task.

"Oh. I need to go, I'm sorry again if I said anything bad. Goodbye." he apologized himself as he walked out of the room.

"W-Wait!" the Bride yelled but it was too late.

"_What is going ON!?" "That was Fuu-kun, right?!" "Of course! But why?" "Why can't he recognize us?" "I'm scared!" "Y-Yotsuba." "I'm scared too." "I don't understand"_

"_I'm scared!"_

"_Help me!"_

"_Fuutarou!"_

"_What do we do?!"_

"_What is going on!?"_

The Bride yelled in pain, holding her head. Anger, confusion and terror swirling in her mind. An alarm rang out the moment smoke started to come out from her body.

In that smoke, hidden from the camera in her room, her body changed, armored scales appeared on her back, a large fin stood in the center, her limbs started to get furry and her fingers turned into large claws. Her ears also started to grow fur as they were getting longer. A long reptilian tail appeared from under the dress, doubling her size in length. Her body grew, her dress ripping appart in her transformation. Under her veil, her face disappeared in the darkness for five pairs of blue shining and inhuman eyes to appear.

The beast roared and crashed through the door.

* * *

This was Abnormality O-01-XX5 first Breach. Her risk level designation has been set to HE level because of her strength and casualties numbers, but calming her down was surprisingly easy thanks to the employee Fuutarou Uesugi.

It has been decided to always call to him to calm the Abnormality whenever she breaches.

Future reports are waiting for more detailed Management tips.

* * *

**Baka's**** notes:** Hello everyone! I hope you guys are safe!  
This story hasn't been updated after almost a year and probably most of you had forgotten about it! But I'll try to update it regulary. TRY!

What happened to the sisters? And why does Fuutarou not remember them? What is going oooooon?

Next update will be about Slayers (yaaay) I have the chapter planned and hopefully, I'll write it quickly.

See you soon and be safe!


End file.
